


safe as houses

by Matrya



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, and Draco defected and needed magical witness protection, but like if Hermione was magically injured and couldn't come, it makes sense in the AU I never posted or finished, set during Harry's walkabout, that's your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: Hermione finds that Draco does not want to know everything."People like you have no imagination.", Fictober 2018





	safe as houses

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's very telling that my brain volleyed between Spuffy and Dramione for this prompt.

Draco frowns, an earnest thing among his constantly, comically, over-done expressions. "People like you have no imagination."

"You mean mudbloods?" Hermione lobs back, glaring at him.

"Granger, I sit here day in and out. I eat your jaffa cakes, use your microwave, and use your telephone to call out for food that I pay for with your paper, Muggle money," he points out, always exhausted of their conversations as soon as they start. "I _mean_ you holier-than-thou goody-goodies; you've got a stick up your arse that makes the elder wand feel inadequate.

Hermione glares back, wondering where this could possibly go, other than both of them ending up angry and frustrated. Only the two of them are at Grimmauld Place for now. Molly and Ginny have gone, Molly concerned with the Order. No one has heard from Harry in months. Remus is in hiding, or gone to the wind. All of them, to the wind, she supposes.

Ron has yet to return her owl and she has no idea if he never received it or, perhaps, threw it into the fire. "Fine, Malfoy. _Enlighten me_." She smiles sweetly, even as she fights back the desire to grimace. "What would someone of your imagination do?"

"No idea, you lot have poisoned me." He shrugs it off and grabs his own dishes. "I do know that while I was figuring out how to get Death Eaters into the most heavily warded magical school in the world, you lot were running around and making things worse for yourself." He gestures at her leg with his mug, which is when they find out he never finished the cup, and he dumps the whole lot into the sink with a collection of unpleasant clangs. "Like that."

"You've never asked," she points out. "So you don't know, but that's not me making myself worse for wear." She hobbles off her seat but refrains from putting weight on the leg. "And it's not due to a lack of imagination."

He stops in the middle of storming off and twists to glare at her. "And what does that mean?"

Grabbing her crutch for use, she picks up her empty plate with the other hand. "Well, if the both of you survive this war," she goes on, idly, as she hobbles to the sink. The process is longer for her than him, as are most things these days. "Maybe you should ask your father."

When she turns back, ready to grab her cup and make another, Draco is gone and she smiles in her lonesomeness as the dust motes cling to her hair. If nothing else, she made Draco Malfoy shut up.

All in all, a job well done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, tired after a ridiculous day at work: This prompt works great for that Dramione safe house AU that I never finished, posted, or told anyone about.  
> Me, knowing I can't stop myself: No it doesn't but ok.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) for more nonsense.


End file.
